Sookie's Dream: Outtake of Pour Some Sugar On Me
by BonTempsBaby
Summary: Dream Sequence from Pour Some Sugar On Me, not completely necessary to have read story, but it helps! Warning! Very adult situations...vampwich. S/E/B


_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of these characters.***** Like the title implies, this is a dream sequence from "Pour Some Sugar On Me". You do not necessarily have to have read it, though. If you are a Bill-hater, or are offended by Vampwiches, DO NOT READ!!! It will not affect the main story, because it it just a dream! Contains very adult situations! Rated M. You have been warned! _

Sookie's Dream: An out-take from Pour Some Sugar On Me

Somehow, I knew that I must be dreaming. I found myself in Bill's house, taking a bath in his huge tub. Many candles were lit, and flickering all around me. Bill came silently into the room, glided over to the tub, knelt at its side, and began to bath me. He was wearing his Grateful Dead t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and I thought to myself how handsome he was. The t-shirt was tight enough for me to see the well-developed muscles in his arms and chest. Now, in my dream it was clearly back in the time when Bill and I were still a couple. It felt right that he was bathing me, and comforting. His beautiful dark eyes watched me lovingly, but he said nothing.

When he was finished, he pulled me from the tub, and dried me; and then bent his dark head to mine and kissed me gently on the lips. His soft mouth felt so good on mine that I never wanted that sweet kiss to end. Then, in the way of dreams, we were instantly transported to his living room. He was sitting on a low stool in front of a blazing fire, and I was sitting on the floor between his legs. He was brushing my hair in the way that I loved. I realized that we were now both unclothed; and still, I did not find this unusual or awkward in any way.

I could hear footsteps coming up the front porch steps, and onto the broad old porch. The front door swung open, and suddenly a jolt of fear ran through me. I knew without a doubt it was Eric, and that I should not be here. I knew he was going to be so angry! My heart began to pound in fear and embarrassment. What had I been thinking? I wasn't with Bill anymore, I belonged to Eric now! How could I have forgotten that? I glanced around at Bill, who had to have heard the footsteps long before I did! He just smiled and in his slow Southern accent said, "Relax, Sweetheart. It is my job to take care of you."

I started to protest, because when Eric came through that door neither one of us was going to be safe! I tried to will myself to move, to run, to do anything; but I couldn't make myself budge. Bill had stopped brushing my hair, and just rested one of his strong hands on my bare shoulder.

I hung my head in shame to be discovered this way. I could hear Eric's footsteps, and could see the tips of his boots come to a stop just in front of me. He said nothing, and I thought I was surely about to die. Finally, in a low voice, his accent thick, he said only one word, "Sookie."

I knew I had to raise my eyes and look at him. Even if he killed me, I wanted to see those amazing sapphire eyes once more. Slowly I looked up at him, and he was gazing down at me with absolutely no expression on his handsome face. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, open at the collar; his buttery-soft black leather pants; and polished black boots. Because I was sitting on the floor he literally towered over me. His long blond hair had swung forward a bit, and the flickering firelight made him look both incredibly sexy and very dangerous.

I tried to reach out through our bond to gauge his emotions, but realized with a sickening feeling that I couldn't feel a thing from either vampire. It was if our blood ties had never been created. I wanted to cry for my great loss.

Now, instead of the swift death that I was expecting, Eric held out his hand to me. I hesitatingly reached out and laid my small hand in his large one. He pulled me to my feet, and reached out one long finger and ran it lightly down my cheek. I started to say something, to beg for his forgiveness, but he laid his finger across my lips and said, "Shhhh. Do not speak."

He removed his finger from my lips, and ran it down my throat, to my chest, and stopped right between my breasts. I held my breath. Was this going to be some exquisite form of torture? Why didn't he just kill me and get it over with? Instead, he ran the tip of that finger across to my right nipple, and slowly drew a circle around it. Even though I was so frightened, my body had been trained to respond to his touch and both of my nipples hardened instantly.

With his other hand, he began to unbutton his shirt, and he shrugged it off. He reached down and unfastened his pants, but stopped there. I looked him in the eyes now, but could see no clue as to what he was about to do. His blue eyes glittered, and almost looked black in the light from the fire. I couldn't help myself, I had to reach out and touch him. I ran my hand down his cool hard chest. He felt so good! Almost as if it had a will of its own, my hand wandered lower and brushed across his open fly. He just watched me without moving or saying anything. I fell to my knees, and he allowed me to remove each boot, and then tug off his pants. Now he was standing before me in all his glory, surely the most perfect specimen of a male that God had ever created.

He was fully erect. I knew Bill was still sitting quietly behind me, and although I couldn't believe I would do such a thing in front of another person, much less Bill, I reached out and stroked Eric's hardness with my hand. I was encouraged because he had allowed it, and so I leaned forward to kiss the tip. I could see a tiny pink pearl had formed, and so I reached out my tongue and tasted his essence. He looked down at me; his eyes narrow glittering slits; and he said, "Take me in your mouth."

Gladly! His cool smooth hardness felt so very good against my hot lips. I could feel my own center grow hot and wet and begin to throb. I licked, and sucked, and stroked him, and was rewarded by a low moan of pleasure. With both hands, he brushed my hair back and then caressed my face. I shivered at his touch.

He spoke then, but his words made no sense to me at first. In his deep voice, he said, "Bill! Prepare your Mistress!" My first thought was that he wanted Bill to somehow prepare me to be killed, and so I was completely surprised when I felt Bill press up behind me, and slide both arms around me. With one hand he caressed the already hardened nipple of my left breast, and the other hand snaked down through my legs and began to stroke through my wet folds. I jerked back, but Eric ordered, "No! Do not stop!"

After a moment, I resumed my attentions to Eric, and Bill continued his to me. His clever fingers had found my clit; when we were lovers this had always been one of his talents. He knew exactly the spots that brought me the most pleasure, and clearly he had not forgotten them. I could feel his erection pressing against my back, and the combination of all these things was beginning to make me forget how very terrified I was, and how ashamed I had been. All I could think about was the pleasures I was experiencing. I began to moan, deep in my throat, and I think the vibration this produced on his tip was exciting to Eric, because I could hear him say, "Ahhhhh."

Uncontrollably, I was beginning to rock back against Bills hand, and I felt my pleasure begin to build. I could not hold myself back, and I groaned when my muscles began their wonderful spasms. With each wave I sucked a little harder on Eric. He became even harder and more swollen, and I thought he was about to cum; but he suddenly pulled out of my mouth, leaned down and raised me up. He led me over to the low antique sofa, and put me on my knees slightly leaning over its large rolled arm. He knelt behind me, and in one smooth stroke, he entered me. I was so wet and swollen from my recent orgasm that he slid in with no problem, and he began to thrust strongly into me. I moaned with the pleasure he was giving me.

He said sharply, "Bill! Come see to your Mistress. She wants you!"

Bill appeared in front of me, and he was fully erect. Eric said, "Take him, Sookie, I know you want him." I reached out with one hand, pulled Bill to me, and placed his hardness in my mouth. Ah, God! I had forgotten how much he excited me! I felt the love and the lust that I had once had for him roll through me, and I showed him how much I had missed him with my mouth and tongue. The combination of Bill sliding in and out of my warm mouth, and Eric thrusting in my hot slick center was enough to drive me completely crazy. I had never experienced such pleasure! All too soon, Bill groaned and came in my mouth, and I eagerly swallowed every drop. Not to be outdone, Eric slammed into me with a shout, filling me with his essence as he shuddered into me.

After a moment of riding out his aftershocks, he pulled out of me. I moaned in protest, because I had been so close to another orgasm. Eric sat down on the couch, and seated me between his legs, with my back against his cool hard chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and began to massage my nipples with his hands. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck and the light scraping of his fangs sent tremors through my whole body. He lifted his head and said, "Bill, come take care of your Mistress."

Bill came and knelt between my legs. He gazed up at me with his beautiful dark eyes, and then gave me that devastating little smile that always sent shivers through me. He lowered his head, and began to lick me. The feel of his tongue eagerly lapping at my center almost immediately brought me to the edge of orgasm, just as Eric had done before he pulled out of me. I was so close that I felt like begging for one of them to finish me. I finally couldn't stand it another minute, and so I pleaded, "Please! Bite me!"

Simultaneously, they complied. Eric bit my neck; Bill, my inner thigh; and as they drew on the wounds, I began to shudder, and had the single-most powerful climax of my life.

*****

When I woke, I felt the last of the spasms of an orgasm fading. I lay still, my heart thundering in my chest. It had been so real! Oh, my God! Where on earth had that come from? I loved Bill, but not like _that_ anymore! I loved Eric with all my heart and soul! I blushed, just remembering it; but then slowly I began to smile. I guess a girl can't very well help what she dreams, can she?


End file.
